Adoptionsantrag:Fluch des Falken Wiki
Guten Tag, Ich beantrage die Adoption des Fluch des Falken Wikis aus folgenden Gründen: *Die Gründerin Einsteinfan hat, so weit ich sehen kann, seit langer Zeit nichts im Wikia bearbeitet. Die letzte Aktivität im Wikia (abgesehen von einloggen) war eine Nachricht an mich, mit einer sehr netten Begrüßung und der Frage, ob ich gerne Admin werden würde. Das war am 12. Dezember. Abgesehen davon war/ist sie seit Monaten inaktiv, und ich habe auch nicht den Eindruck, dass ihr Interesse am Wikia noch besonders groß ist. *Ich habe schon auf ihre Nachricht geantwortet (am selben Tag), habe jedoch keine Reaktion erhalten. Daraufhin habe ich sie noch mal angeschrieben (7. Januar). *Einsteinfan loggt sich zwar noch ins Wikia ein, hat aber auch darauf nicht reagiert. Ihr letzter Login war am 24. Januar. *Ich bin die einzige aktive Nutzerin des Wikias, abgesehen von 3 Bearbeitungen seitens einem nicht-angemeldeten Nutzer. Zudem bin jetzt 77 Tage lang ohne Pause im Wikia aktiv gewesen. *Ich glaube, dass dem Wikia ein aktiver Admin ganz gut tun würde. Liebe Grüße --Sternchen98 (Diskussion) 11:16, 14. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Edit: Ich sehe gerade, dass am 28.09.2014 eine Bearbeitung stattfand. Diese war von Khaleesi 70. Demnach stimmt Punkt 4 nur teilweise. Pardon, das wusste ich selbst nicht! Ich formuliere hiermit um: Ich bin die einzige aktive Nutzerin des Wikias seit ~2 Monaten, abgesehen von 3 Bearbeitungen von einem nicht-angemeldeten Nutzer. "Vor meiner Zeit" gab es einen einzigen Edit von "Khaleesi 70" am 28.9.14, sonst hat sie nichts im Wikia bearbeitet. Ich bin seit 78 Tagen ohne Pause im Wikia aktiv. --Sternchen98 (Diskussion) 10:15, 15. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Sternchen98, :Ich schlage for dem Bürokraten Einsteinfan eine Nachricht zu schreiben und ihn einfach zu fragen, ob er dir die Rechte erteilen kann. Ich habe gesehen, dass er nicht mehr im Fluch des Falken Wiki aktiv ist, aber immer noch bei Wikia. Dann warten wir ein paar Tage und sehen was er antwortet. Ich lass den Antrag erstmal offen. :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 21:41, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo ForestFairy, ::Soeben geschehen. :: Jetzt müssen wir schauen, ob sie bei diesem dritten Anschreiben reagiert. (Denn auf meine ersten beiden Schreiben habe ich ja keine Antwort bekommen.) ::Woran siehst du denn, dass Einsteinfan noch in Wikia aktiv ist? ::Hätte ich das auch merken können oder ist das ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter-Trick? ::Kannst du "ein paar Tage" konkretisieren? ::Liebe Grüße, ::--Sternchen98 (Diskussion) 13:24, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::: Den Zeitpunkt des letzten Logins kannst du auf der Spezialseite w:c:de.fluch-des-falken:Spezial:Benutzer sehen. Da die Benutzerkonten in allen Wikia-Wikis verwendet werden, kann man so gut erkennen, ob jemand noch ab und zu in einem Wiki vorbeischaut. Arkondi (Diskussion) 13:48, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hallo Sternchen98, ::::Amon hat ja eine Frage schon beantwortet. Ich schaue zum Ende der Woche noch einmal nach deinem Antrag und dann sehen wir weiter. Lass du mich bitte gleich wissen, falls du von Einsteinfan hören solltest. ::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 20:14, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hallo ForestFairy, :::::erst einmal danke für deine Antwort. :::::Du hast gesagt, du wolltest am Wochenende noch einmal hier rein schauen. Es ist jetzt Montag. Nein, Einsteinfan hat sich nicht gemeldet. Wie geht es weiter? :::::LG, Sternchen98 (Diskussion) 10:03, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Sternchen 98, ::::::Ich habe dir jetzt schon mal die Admin-Rechte gegeben. Ich schau in ein paar Tagen rein und gebe dir dann auch noch die BK-Rechte. ::::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 20:00, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Dankeschön! :-) :::::::Sternchen98 (Diskussion) 20:54, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hallo zusammen! ::::::::Einsteinfan ist wieder da, und will jetzt wieder aktiver sein. ::::::::Auch für meine Arbeit hat sie sich bedankt. ::::::::Ich würde den Antrag deshalb als erledigt sehen. ::::::::Die BK-Rechte brauche ich ja nicht, und wenn Einsteinfan jetzt wieder aktiver sein möchte und anderes denken sollte, kann sie sie mir ja geben. ::::::::Sternchen98 (Diskussion) 20:33, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Hallo Sternchen98, das sind gute Nachrichten! Dann schließe ich den Antrag ab. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 15:23, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC)